


Cheek to Cheek

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: “I know what you’re doing.” He whispered in your ear. He sounded dangerous, threatening. It only made you want him more.His thumb pressed down on your jugular, limiting the blood flow to your already dizzy mind.“Hmm? What’s that?”“Don’t play dumb with me.” His lips brushed against your ear lobe.___What happens when the temperature control goes out on the Razor Crest and you and Din have to get cozy in the cockpit?Basically just an excuse to write some freak nasty shit!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 258





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language please be nice and excuse as typos! 
> 
> Also pls enjoy! I had fun writing this! I love writing fic for this show + character, it's so fun to make Din do nasty things

You rubbed your hands together hoping that the friction would give your freezing fingers some warmth. Your breath came out in puffs around you as the ship’s frigid air seemed to somehow get even colder.

After spending hours trying to fix the Razor Crest’s temperature control, you had decided that the rest of the trip would have to be passed shivering. Climbing back to the cockpit, you wished that you had more clothes to layer on or that you had someone to share body heat with.

Mando was as silent as ever in the pilot seat quietly watching space speed past.

“It’s officially broken.” You said with a huff of exasperation as you sat in the passenger seat.

Mando made a grunt of acknowledgment.

“What, you don’t get cold?” Your teeth rattled together making your voice quiver.

“I’m wearing 75 pounds of metal, what do you think?”

“No need to get sassy, I was just wondering.”

Rolling your eyes, you looked around at the frosting windows and side panels. The cockpit was quickly becoming the same temperature as the space you were traveling through.

“Ugh, how are we going to sleep, it’s freezing!”

Mando turned to look at you. “We probably won’t.” 

“When was the last time you slept?” You asked. You had both been awake for days, and the effects were weighing on you.

“A few days ago.”

“Well, I’m exhausted.” Looking at him with tired eyes, you were sure he could tell that the last few days had been grueling. You needed to rest.

“It’ll be warmer if you stay in the same room,” He said, turning back towards the controls. “You can sleep on the floor in here.”

You wanted to tell him that his suggestion would only work if you were sitting next to each other, but you thought better of it. 

___

Laying on the floor, you could hear the whirring of the ship’s inner workings. The gentle hum was comforting, and in a different situation it might have lulled you to sleep.

But even with a borrowed shirt from Mando and two blankets, the frigid temperature was too uncomfortable to manage. Your legs tensed against the cold, and your whole body shook with shivers.

Frustrated, you deeply sighed and rolled over, hoping that the change in position might give you some relief. It didn’t.

“Still cold?” His voice surprised you. You had almost forgotten that he was sitting only a few feet away.

“I’m not built for this.” You joked. You were sure your nose and ears were bright red from the unforgiving temperature. “Maybe if you…” you started but then thought better of the suggestion. You were going to suggest that if he lay next to you, you both could warm up from the shared body heat. But then you remembered…suit of metal that he never takes off…probably not the best idea.

“Maybe if I what?”

“Never mind.”

The cockpit was silent again, and you were pulled back into a groggy haze by the sound of the engine.

You felt that you were almost on the edge of sleep when, “Maybe if I what?”

Annoyed you sat up.

“Look, I’m freezing. You can’t be warm either. I can see the frost on your visor. What if you just laid next to me and for tonight, while the temp control is broken we just…share body heat?”

He said nothing.

“Forget it.” You faced the wall again. Hugging your knees close you tried to generate enough heat to warm yourself.

The ship’s mechanics clicked away and slowly you felt yourself drifting to sleep.

___

You weren’t sure what woke you up, or even if you had truly been asleep, but suddenly the blankets shifted, your back felt a sudden snap of cold air and then warmth, another body pressed against yours, and warm breath tickled the nape of your neck.

Tired and only half aware of your actions, you pressed yourself closer to the wall of heat behind you, sighing into the sensation of strong arms wrapping around you.

“Better?” He asked, his voice vibrating through you.

“Mmhmm, much better.” A lazy smile crossed your lips when you realized what was going on. Mando had decided to listen to your suggestion.

“I don’t know where to put my hands.” He confessed. He was a little embarrassed to be this close to someone, especially a woman that he had silently been privately lusting over for months.

You reached for his hand and placed it around your waist, just under your breasts. His hand flattened against your stomach. The chill that had settled into your body began to dissipate. With little movements, you both adjusted against each other, and prepared to let the sweet sensation of sleep take you.

But in the darkness the proximity was intoxicatingly intimate. You could feel the rise and fall of his chest against your back, his slow breaths felt comforting next to your ear. You were sure he could feel the fast beating of your heart rocking through your body. Legs curled and tucked against each other, you felt the ice melting from your limbs and the shivering tension soften into perfect relaxation.

In another situation it would be perfect sleeping conditions. But with Mando’s strong body so close to yours, you were anything but tired. Shifting your hips backwards, you pretended to be getting more comfortable with your new sleeping arrangements. The movement had the desired effect, you could feel Mando’s arousal as you rolled your hips across his lap.

You could hear his breathing change. His leg twitched against yours. Mando pushed his thigh in between your legs; his knee brushed against your already aching core. With his hips directly behind yours and his thigh pressed deliciously against your cunt, you were hyper-aware of every movement you could make.

Arching your back, you ever so slightly rolled your hips forward, moving yourself along his muscular thigh. The pressure against your throbbing pussy was perfection. Mando’s hand flexed against your torso.

You wondered if this was too much, if this wasn’t what he wanted. Nervous and embarrassed about how inappropriate it suddenly seemed to pleasure yourself against Mando’s thigh, you stilled your movements and tried to tell yourself it would be better to just go to sleep.

But then, his hand inched upwards, feeling over your soft breasts, towards your neck. As his fingers brushed past your nipples, your stomach tightened. In the cockpit’s velvet darkness, every movement, every sensation was heightened. You lay still, pretending to not notice or care that his hand was dangerously close to the exposed skin at your throat.

Finally, he reached his target. His finger traced the curve of your chin before slipping around to grip your neck.

“I know what you’re doing.” He whispered in your ear. He sounded dangerous, threatening. It only made you want him more.

His thumb pressed down on your jugular, limiting the blood flow to your already dizzy mind.

“Hmm? What’s that?”

“Don’t play dumb with me.” His lips brushed against your ear lobe.

His hand squeezed your throat tighter. “Is this what you wanted?” Mando’s hips rolled against your backside, his cock pressing hard against you.

You gasped, shocked that he was taking charge in this situation. You had expected him to roll over, or push you away, not embrace your advances so fully.

“Yes.” Your voice sounded short of breath, but that small whimper of noise was enough to give away how much you wanted him.

He pressed his lips gently, lovingly, against the back of your neck. He dropped his hand to the hemline of your shirt, lifting the fabric. The skin-on-skin contact was delightful. His palm radiated heat. Your skin felt electric under his touch.

Mando traced a meaningless pattern on your stomach before his fingers began to toy with the waistband of your pants.

“How bad do you want me?” He said before kissing your neck again, this time with aggression, nipping at the skin.

You moaned, body alert with energy and promise. You wanted him so badly it made you forget about the reason why he was sharing this makeshift bed with you to begin with. Every part of your body felt hot from lust, your stomach lurching as Mando’s fingers slipped down into your pants.

“I said how bad do you want me?” He was so close to touching you where you wanted him to most.

“Please,” you murmured, hips rocking backwards again.

“Show me.”

You guided his hand towards your aching core. A flash of embarrassment passed through you as you felt how dripping wet you were already. You opened your legs as wide as you could laying on your side and used his fingers to trace a circle around your clit. Teasing yourself, you collected your arousal on his hand and repeated the motion, this time applying pressure onto the bundle of nerves.

Mando’s cock twitched against your back as he explored your body.

A moan escaped your lips, and your body began to explore with pinpricks of pleasure.

You pulled his fingers down closer to the entrance to your tight cunt and allowed him to press into you. Pumping two fingers in, he reveled in the warmth of your body. Curling his fingers upward he pressed against the walls of your cunt, stroking your g spot.

You cried out louder. He kissed your neck, then your cheek. Using the hand that was tucked under your shoulders, he turned your face towards his. Your lips found his. He devoured you, his tongue traced along your bottom lip all while his fingers continued to fuck you.

But still you wanted more.

And so did he.

Kissing down your neck again, Mando took his hand away from your dripping core and roughly pulled down your pants. He quickly removed his own and with your arousal still wet on his fingers, he stroked himself in preparation. Positioning his cock near the entrance to your pussy, he teased you by brushing himself over your throbbing clit.

Whimpering at the sensation, your heart pounded in anticipation of what was to come.

His hand grabbed your hip, arching your back as he pulled you towards him. You could feel every muscle in his body move against you. His arms felt strong around you, holding you tight to his chest.

As his thick cock slowly slipped inside of you, he whispered your name against your ear. Keeping his hand tight against your hip, he rocked slowly in and out, his sighs of pleasure vibrating against your back.

Mando’s cock filled you to the brim, his long strokes left you lightheaded and quivering with pleasure. The cold no longer bothered you, and instead all that was left was the heat of your shared passion rippling through your body.

His lips pressed over your neck and shoulder. With each kiss, Mando would murmur small words of affirmation about how good your body felt around him. You wanted very badly to roll over, to rest on top of him, to take control of his pleasure the way that he had taken control of yours, but out of respect for his creed you stopped yourself. _Besides,_ you thought to yourself through a cloudy haze of arousal, _Mando seemed to enjoy taking care of you_.

What started out as a slow tumble into ecstasy quickly escalated. His hips moved faster, his cock pumping into your wet core at an unforgiving pace. His hand gripped at the soft skin around your thigh, holding you still in position as he allowed himself to lose control inside of you.

His cheek lay on top of yours as his body moved over you. His three-day old shave softly pricked against your cheek and jaw bones. You could hear every grunt and sigh of his growing release.

You slipped your hand in between your legs and touched yourself as his movements became more frantic. You could feel yourself tightening against his cock, your body coiling around itself in preparation for the explosion that was to come.

Mando’s lips took yours again as you both tumbled into the fire of ecstasy.

Catching his breath, Mando leaned his head against your shoulder, his hair tickling against your neck. You grabbed his hand and brought it to your lips to kiss each digit as a silent thank you. Mando sighed happily as your lips passed over his thumb, his nose nestling against the crook of your neck.

“Better?” He asked. 


End file.
